Two Hearts
by Fefe345
Summary: Isabella realizes that Paolo will not forget that after a while realizes that Isabella likes to fight and to have it back!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, here's another one my fanfic, hope you enjoy! I thank you all for reading! Hugs!

They were all in the party, the hotel combines all were having fun, Lizzie was dancing with Gordo, Kate was having dinner with Ethan, Miss Ungermayer was talking to Sergei, but Isabella was alone in a corner, quiet and thoughtful, a little sad with all what had happened, was so nearly the entire party, until Lizzie was a little talk with she:  
- Hi Isabella!  
- Hi Lizzie!  
- Why are you here alone?  
- Nothing, I'm not in rhythm of celebration, I'm so getting a little quiet!  
- Oh, well, okay, I'll be there with a little Gordo, anything call me ok?  
- Okay, you can go!  
So was Lizzie and spent the rest of the night hanging out with Gordo and Isabella continued alone in his corner at the end of the night she said goodbye to everyone and walked away!

The next morning, Isabella awoke, put on an outfit chilled to stay home and turned on the television in his room, did not find any channel that had a Programme in which aroused interest, until she found a news channel that was playing the last the famous Italian:

- This morning the former pop star Paolo, the former pop duo Paolo and Isabella, was seen this morning coming out with a little girl, is that Paolo is already dating again? It is not known for hours afterward, he was seen alone in embarking on the international airport of Rome, did Paolo dating several girls?

Upon hearing that the tiny little heart of Isabella was shattered and, more than they already were, flowing tears from their eyes, her mother called later that istant:

- Hello, are you my daughter Isabella?

- Yes I'm mother! - she replied with a crying voice

- Oh my dear, why are you crying?

- Sets the TV to the way Italy and put on channel 35!

- Ok!

Then she does it and see the news

- Oh my little girl, do not cry for it!

- It's hard for me mother! - Isabella says crying

- He does not deserve one tear her! - says her mother

- I know, but I feel sad and unhappy, even more to see it!

- You still loves him not?

- Yes, I love him with all my might, far from it I feel lonely, unhappy, unprotected, it is as if life did not make more sense to me, even though he did not want me and all what made me! - Isabella says crying

- Oh my dear, forget this miscreant, scoundrel, he does not deserve you, damn you just did to hurt you! Forget it!

- I can not and does not, I can not stop thinking about it!

- Try my baby, touch your life forward, you're beautiful, young, has an amazing and brilliant career ahead, forget the delay of life!

- I can not get rid of so much love!

- Oh my darling, I know you'll get it going, this mom cheering for you!

- Ok mom!

- I wanted to turn off after we talked!

- Ok mom!

- I love you!

- I love you too!

- Kiss!

- Kiss!

She then hangs up and lies down and Isabella starts to cry! A while later, she remembers having to compose a song to deliver the record, how's uninspired to create anything, she writes a song based on what it is felt by Paolo:

To pretend that suffers  
I know that there  
In the background you like me to take peace  
If you make an innocent  
More fine  
want you by my side  
Because I know

It makes no sense  
Living without your love  
Whenever I bring you  
With me wherever I go

Whenever I breathe is for you  
and love makes me suffer  
Baby suffocated today I live  
in my pain  
Whenever I try to forget you  
I'm dying to see you  
Baby can not get rid of so much love

You make me sad  
What to do  
If solitude insists  
In reminding me  
Do not need anything else  
Anyone else  
If you're with me  
It's okay

It makes no sense  
Living without your love  
Whenever I bring you  
With me wherever I go

Whenever I breath for you  
and love makes me suffer  
Baby suffocated today I live  
in my pain  
Whenever I try to forget you  
I'm dying to see you  
Baby can not get rid of so much love

That's not right  
more so because you accept  
I'm in a desert without knowing where to go  
I just want to be happy

Whenever I breath for you  
and love makes me suffer  
Baby suffocated today I live  
in my pain  
Whenever I try to forget you  
I'm dying to see you  
Baby can not get rid of so much love

Baby suffocated today I live in my pain  
Forget  
Your love  
Baby can not forget your love

Whenever I breath for you  
and love makes me suffer  
Baby suffocated today I live  
in my pain  
Whenever I try to forget you  
I'm dying to see you  
Baby can not get rid of so much love


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody, here we are, another chapter, hope you're enjoying it, thank you for reading Boris and all the others!**_

_**-Hope you enjoyed of music!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Isabella then delivers the music made the record, think that's incredible, and says that success is certain!

Shortly after Isabella recorded music, very sad, she comes out from time to time with Lizzie, for a little distracted!

A few days after she recorded the song, the success reaches its peak, "Smothered" achieves the same success

"What Dreams Are Made Of, " Isabella is surprised that a song that speaks of his feelings do succeed,

without anyone knowing what she sings everything in music is what she is really feeling! Lizzie then says:

- Isabella Gee, how could you write a song so beautiful and romantic and dramatic the same time?

- I dunno, I was writing!

- Wow, what creativity!

- Grazie!

Paolo had gone to the island, most learned of the recording of new music in Isabella, a little curious, the music downloaded by the computer and listened:

To pretend that suffers

I know that not

In the background you like me to take peace

You make of innocent

But all right

want you by my side

Because I know

It makes no sense

Living without your love

Whenever I bring you

With me wherever I go

Whenever I breathe is for you

and love makes me suffer

Baby suffocated today I live

in my pain

Whenever I try to forget you

I'm crazy to see you

Baby I can not get rid of so much love

You make me sad  
What to do  
If solitude insists  
In reminding me  
Do not need anything else  
Anyone else  
If you're with me  
It's okay

It makes no sense  
Living without your love  
Whenever I bring you  
With me wherever I go

Whenever I breath is for you  
and love makes me suffer  
Baby suffocated today I live  
in my pain  
Whenever I try to forget you  
I'm crazy to see you  
Baby I can not get rid of so much love

That's not right

more so because you accept

I'm in a desert without knowing where to go

I just want to be happy

Whenever I breath is for you

and love makes me suffer

Baby suffocated today I live

in my pain

Whenever I try to forget you

I'm crazy to see you

Baby I can not get rid of so much love

Baby suffocated today I live in my pain

Forget

Your love

Baby can not forget your love

Whenever I breath is for you

and love makes me suffer

Baby suffocated today I live

in my pain

Whenever I try to forget you

I'm crazy to see you

Baby I can not get rid of so much love

After hearing the music, Paolo was thoughtful, "Because Isabella write something romantic and dramatic the same time, in a way so complex?" he thought "She's always written love songs and happy!" He did not understand why!

"It's like she's living it!" he thought, but had not yet come to any conclusion!


End file.
